Fenix: Part 1
by zeratul-darktemplarofshak
Summary: This is a basic description of what happened on Auir, when Fenix was killed in his Zealot form and later made into a Zealot. this is an intro. Based on comments, i may continue the story. Enjoy


This is my first writing since "Zeratul and the lost Mr. Cuddles" and any tips would be very much appreciated. Any comments would be accepted as well, and I also need to know: Is this piece worthy of continuing? All Starcraft fans… before writing the continuation, I will await your opinions. Thank you, and enjoy.

_The sun rose gently, slowly climbing its way over the treetops. The air smelt of fresh morning due, as the landscape slowly awakened… but what was waiting on this perfect morning was far from any peaceful scene. For, on the surface of Auir… something was about to unfold. Something so dreadful. Something… so terrible… the end of all worlds…_

_Within the small province of Antioch, Fenix and his men were scrambling, trying to gather forces near the northern wall. From days prior, there had been attack after attack upon the province itself. The walls themselves were old and crumbling, after being laid originally thousands of years ago, by the ancestors. The first attack came swiftly and abruptly. The Protoss barely had time to gather at the wall and defend the land that had stayed so quiet and pure for so many centuries. However, what the Protoss didn't know what what laid ahead of them. These small attacks weren't the attempts at destruction… They were tests. The overmind knew the Protoss were far too stubborn to abandon they home. The overmind itself sent small waves of attacks to test the strength that these creatures had._

_Fenix and his men knew what had to be done. No matter what the cost… no matter what happened… Auir was their home… and they knew under all odds and circumstances, they would defend it until the moment they drew their last breath. After all, this was the code of the Protoss. It was their code of honor… and to the Protoss, honor…was everything. As Fenix himself gathered men, a sound came suddenly from past the wall. It was sound of thunder rolling over the sky. The sun was quickly hidden behind a wall of dark clouds, as lighting ran across the morning sky. The flashes of blinding light were soon followed by a deep growl of thunder, bellowing behind the clouds of which veiled the sun from giving any light._

_As fast as the world had opened to the light, it was shrouded in darkness once more. The gentle glow from the lights of the protoss building (which littered the province of Antioch), were soon the only source of light for the busy protoss. Fenix and the others were still scrambling to re-enforce the walls to north with zealots and dragoons, trying to provide it from further weakening._

_But little did fenix know… what was soon to come, even He the Great Fenix, could not have been able to stop._

_Fenix was a much admired Protoss. An incredible fighter, and one of the best zealots to have fought in the name of Auir. He was the strongest among Zealots and a leader just the same. He didn't need to tell anyone to follow or to fight for him, they would just go knowing and respecting him until death. With all the battles fought by Fenix, he quickly commanded much respect among other fighters, both Protoss and Terran alike._

_As Fenix gathered more fighters for the wall, a sound came swiftly. It wasn't of wind or thunder, which he knew both all too well… but of something far worse. Before long, a gathering game near the north wall, eyes peering over every ledge, through every crack and hole that was able to spawn light from the other side… But to Fenix, this was nothing to watch. He knew this sound only from recent events, but it was nothing to shrug away or stare at._

_Before anyone knew what was to happen next, Fenix commanded all doors to be shut and any warrior's to scramble at the North wall immediately. Before long, thousands upon thousands of zerg came hurdling out from the trees, crawling, leaping, and flying their way across the horizon. In their current state, even with the help of Fenix, the province of Antioch would not last for long. Before now, all attacks had been small and severely under scaled to Fenix's eyes. But soon, it all made sense. Before now, all attacks had been to test how strong they were and they could retaliate with. Now…the battle was on. But not for they're land, or for the province itself… but the battle for survival……the battle…to Live._


End file.
